heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Rotah
Rotah is a fan character built for the Avatar: Legend of Korra universe. An ex-Equalist whose bending was reawakened through trauma, he wields an Equalist's Thunder Gauntlet in tandem with his Waterbending. Physical Appearance Rotah is an ashy-skinned, blue-eyed individual, clothed in traditional blue garb of the Southern Water Tribe. He wears a wide-brimmed hat that casts shadows upon his face, but he casts it off before battle, revealing brownish-black hair that flows like water. It is often hidden within the folds of his clothes, but upon close examination, one will notice his left hand has been replaced with a Thunder Gauntlet. Weapons/Abilities Rotah is a relatively inexperienced Waterbender, with only two years of practice to his name. He does, however, make up for his inexperience with a deep sense of zeal. He relies heavily on use of ice, and has been known to freeze his opponents solid in blocks of ice. He also has the electrical power of the Thunder Gauntlet in his left hand. It is a commonplace tactic of his to soak the area in water, then blast electricity into the water. Personality Rotah is often cold and unfeeling, jaded by the violence in which he has willingly surrounded himself. He does not enjoy killing, but he has killed many before, and another to accomplish his goals is nothing to him. His objective is to trace back the sources of prejudice of inequality—and uproot them outright. His nature, combined with its reception, makes himself the foe of many. Backstory Rotah was born into a non-bending Equalist family. With nobody to convince him otherwise and no reason to resist, he quickly became acquainted with the fact that his parents were criminals. At the able-bodied age of thirteen, he was drafted into the Equalist work force. He never learned how to chi-block, but he had a love for riding motorcycles, and he was incredibly skilled with the weapons he was provided with. He was an above-average grunt fighter, and he always left no trace—a good thing for the Equalist's underground operations. Rotah managed to stay consistently strong with the Equalists for some time...until "it" happened. Rotah was eighteen years old at the time, and the Equalist leader Amon was about to select six of the highest-rank Equalists to become his "Generals"—those who would bark orders and kill with skill in his stead. One of the many tests he put them through involved interrogation—in specific, of a Waterbending sage that was recently captured. When Rotah's turn came, he found that he didn't have the heart to torture them for information, but when Amon shoved him out of the way, he felt a change. As he watched the sage get brutally killed by Amon's hands, he finally realized that the methods of the Equalists would never form actual equality. He sat on the pier that night, thinking about what he saw. When he raised his arms to stretch, however, he noticed a shifting in the waters. Experimentally, he moved his arms like he had seen enemy Waterbenders do, and sure enough, the waves moved to his will—somehow, after watching the death of the Waterbender, Rotah himself now had his power. For the next two years, he trained in secrecy at night by the pier, but anyone who was watching closely enough would've seen the change when he fought. One night, Rotah was coming home from his nightly Waterbending training, when he was greeted by a surprise—in his home was a squadron of Equalists, including one of the new Generals and his parents. "Come with us, honey," his mother said to him, "we'll get you fixed by Amon and all will be right." With a quiet shake of his head, he quickly got into a battle stance. Getting the gift of bending was the greatest thing that ever happened to him, and he wasn't about to lose it. Rotah held his own in the battle incredibly well. After he was outside by the pier, he was unstoppable—any Equalist who rushed him was swiftly blasted away with water or encased in ice. The Equalists vastly outnumbered him, however, and that was their main advantage. The General managed to creep up behind Rotah, and by the time he noticed them, they had already swung their sword to cut off his left hand. Unable to Waterbend so well without both his hands, Rotah quickly fled the battle, but not before collecting a generous amount of Thunder Gauntlets from the defeated Equalists. The next day, Rotah was in the hospital. He was able to get himself patched up, but he wasn't satisfied with one hand. He traveled to the South Pole to seek the aid of Katara, who he perceived could heal him. Though his hand could not be restored, she was able to "replace" it with the Thunder Gauntlet, allowing him to channel his powers with both hands once again—with the added bonus of the electrical power of the Thunder Gauntlet. Repaired and changed, Rotah vowed to search the world over for the Equalists, and show them the true path to equality, be it with words or with fists. Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin Back when I was still expecting the first season of Legend of Korra to not involve Amon's death, I was intrigued by Thunder Gauntlets, and I finally wanted to make an Avatar character that wasn't terrible. Invoking memories of a Robot Master concept who never became completed—Storm-Man, a weather-manipulation Robot who blasted water and conducted electricity through it—I decided to merge Thunder Gauntlets and Waterbending for my character concept. Rotah became the result. Category:Male Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army